you_a_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
APC05
Synopsis Motomiya Maki was in a tennis tournament when Risurun watched her from a tree. When the tournament ended, Maki headed home, noticing someone is following her. She lured out the person with pretenting to be lost and suprised Risurun from behind. Risurun cried and Maki apologised her and brought her home. Risurun told Maki to take her to her friends, which she is clueless about. Maki brought Risurun to Izumi the next day, hoping she would know something about the strange squirrel. When she arrived at Izumi's pet shop, Bearun was the first to jump out and hugged Risurun. Izumi showed up and explained things to Maki about Bearun and the other mascots. Risurun jumped on the table, declaring Maki is her partner, which shocked Maki. Izumi called the Cures, they rushed to Izumi's place and Risurun immediately jumped to Korun as she was too happy to see him for awhile. The girls talked with Maki, but Ran and Izumi can understand why Maki can't become a Pretty Cure, not wanting to force her, the girls changed the subject about Ran and Izumi's new friends, Yumi and Sora. The girls went home, Risurun followed Korun to Yumi's house, but was dissaponited that Maki did not choose to become a Pretty Cure. Korun comfort her and cheered her up. But Risurun still don't want to give up Maki, that night she kept on thinking how to make Maki her partner. The next morning, Risurun came to see Maki, she was with her brother, Testuya playing soccer. Risurun sensed darkness and Zero appeared in front of the Motomiya siblings. Risurun came out to defend them, but Zero used Tetsuya's dream and turned him into a Kanashii. Maki and Risurun ran away, but their path was blocked by the Kanashii. Cure Firey and Cure Bolt showed up and saved their friends. Risurun lead Maki to a safe place, she tried to call Korun and Pengurun but is not gettign through. Maki looked at the Kanashii and thinks about her brother, she wants to save him, Maki's feelings reached Risurun and she gave Maki Cure Wood Card. Maki transformed into Cure Wood, which she was suprised. Risurun tried to guide Wood about her powers while Firey and Bolt fight the Kanashii. It took a while for Risurun to end her lecture, but Cure Wood unsterstood her powers and face off the Kanashii. Cure Snowy and Cure Glide arrived and helped their friends to deal with the Kanashii. Korun told Cure Wood to gather her powers to create her attack card. Doing as Korun instructed, Cure Wood created the Wood Razor Card and used to save her brother. After the battle, Maki hoped to get along with her two new friends. Risurun was glad she found her partner and being able to see Korun again. Major Events *Motomiya Maki transformed into Cure Wood for the first time. *The first part of the mascots' mission is completed. Characters Pretty Cures *Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy *Inoue Sora/Cure Glide *Hida Ran/Cure Firey *Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt *Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Zero *Kanashii Secondary characters *Motomiya Testuya Trivia *Zero created a Kanashii infront of a Cure the first time, while in the previous episodes, he created a Kanashii and waited for the Cures. Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes